Light and Dark
by twiddlebug27
Summary: What happens when two teens get changed into two powerful vampires? What happens if they move to Forks and run into the Cullens? Will they help the Cullens in their time of need? During breaking dawn. Starts with ocs and has original parings
1. Prologue

A/N: okay this is my first long story i'm posting on fanfiction. this is a trial story as well. i do not know if or when i will post more chapter because i want to know if people will really want to read a story like this. it starts out with the original charcter i made and explains how they came to be then they travel to forks so it might be a while before any of the cullens come in which whould be in chapter three or four if i continue. so if you want to see more of this story go to my profile and vote in my poll. i will also post the first chapter so don't worry you will see more then what is just below.

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARCTER THEY BELONG TO S. MEYER. I DO OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARCTERS THOUGH, THEY ARE MY OWN CHARCTER THAT I MADE UP.

Prologue

Hi. I'm Angel Light. I'm what you call an average teenager. I'm 16 years old, a tall and skinny (but not too skinny that you can see every bone in my body, no just the average kind), long light brown haired with honey blonde colored highlight, and jade green eyed girl.

At school I get average grades, A and B range, and I play on the school's softball team. I have a medium group of friends. I'm not considered popular but I'm not quite an outcast.

In my family I live with my mom, dad, and my younger brother. I also have an older brother and an older sister. My older brother, Matt, lives in Seattle studying to become a doctor, and my older sister, Sarah, is going to college to become a fashion designer, and my younger brother, Sam, is in the 6th grade. My mother works as a real state agent and my father is a doctor.

I live in a small town in Wisconsin where before most people moved here it was mostly open cornfields and farms. But our town is slowly growing and most of the cornfields have been cleared away to make new subdivisions. In the village area of our town you can get anywhere by walking but in the town part where I live you have to either drive or ride a bike to just get anywhere. It is mostly a quite town but I love it here.

It is finally summer and, my brother and sister are coming home for a family vacation to our summer cottage in Door County, Wisconsin. We stay up there every year from June 12th to July 6th. It's kind of a long vacation but it is the only time we can spend together without some one worrying about having to leave because of work problems. Plus it is the only time we can spend time together and just relax because after this vacation we don't really get to see or spend family time together till Christmas.


	2. Chapter one

Chapter 1: Vampire

Today is Friday, June 27th. We have been up at our cottage for about two weeks now. I was a warm sunny day and I decided to go for a jog with my dog Jersey, my Australian Shepherd. I wanted to go see the sand dunes and lake Michigan since we were living on a lake near the state park there.

I had put in my headphones for my iPod and started to jog through the forest path to the dunes with Jersey jogging at a stead pace with me. We were half way to the dunes when Jersey stopped and started growling into the forest. I stopped to see what she was growling at but I couldn't see anything. It must have been a cat or another dog that she smelt that was there before us. I togged on her leash to get her to keep walking but she wouldn't move. Now I was getting kind of freaked cause she never acted like this. I took out my headphones to see if I could hear anything that sounded off but I didn't hear anything but the leaves in the tree and the tall grass as they swayed in the light summer breeze. I togged harder on her leash to get her to snap out of it, so we could get in to the clearing I know was a head where the beach and dunes were.

I almost got her to move and follow me when out of nowhere something hard like a brick wall slammed in to me and I felt something into pierce in to my neck and start to suck on it. I felt my blood being sucked out of my neck where I felt whatever pierced my skin was. I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind to stop me from struggling in its grasp. My dog barking and growling at the person or thing or what ever it was that was attacking me. Jersey tried to bite at what ever was attacking me but all of a sudden she went flying into a tree and I heard her yelp and start to wine. It was all happening so fast I that I didn't know what was going on.

My breath was getting ragged and my heart was racing from struggling to get out of its grasp and form the fear and adrenaline that was now racing through my veins. I stared to see black spots in my vision from all the blood that was being drained from my body. Suddenly it felt as though whatever was attacking me was trying to stop what they were doing to me because it was pushing me away from them and while it was starting to stop sucking the blood out of my neck.

With out warning I was thrown to the ground. I tried to look up to see what attacked me but all I kept seeing were those stupid black spots in my vision. I could feel myself going in to unconsciousness. Before I total went under the fog that I felt coming of unconsciousness I saw a beautiful face of a young teen boy, with dirty blonde hair and dark eyes, look at me with horror written across his face and blood dripping down his chin. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was a broken sob and a smooth voice wispier, "I'm sorry" into my ear. As soon as I closed my eyes it felt as if I was on fire burning from the inside out starting at my neck and making it's way through my body.

* * *

Attacker's POV

I was out hunting in the forest near Lake Michigan. In the distance I heard the waves of the lake water and the heart beats of all the animals in the forest. I could smell all the flowers, the stink of fish, and, finally what I was searching for, the woods smell of a deer a few yards away.

I was let my sense take over me as I started my hunt after the deer. When it came into view I saw that it was a buck and that it had a doe and fawn grazing with it. I was in a tree so I could get a better view but as I jumped down onto another branch I found it was too weak and broke. I landed on the ground with gracefully on my feet not making a sound but when the branch feet it made a thud and alerted the deer of my presents. The buck started to run and I gave chase but right before I tackled it I smelled a really appealing sent that made the venom pool into my mouth.

I let the deer get away and before I knew what I was doing I followed the sent. I found that I was close to one of the trails that lead to the lake and dunes. I saw my pry it was a human girl and before I could stop myself I had her in my arms and was biting into her neck.

She smelled of strawberries and a hint of roses. Her blood was so good. I had never tasted anything more delicious.

Then I heard the growling of a dog. I looked down and say that she had an Australian Shepherd with her and it was trying to bit me. I quick kicked it away into a tree with out thinking.

I then started to think about what I was doing and realized this wasn't me I didn't want to be a monster. I remembered who I was, I was not going to become that monster, I wasn't going to let it take control of me. I tried to stop myself but pushing her away and stopped sucking her blood and as my resolve strengthened I was finally able to stop and push her away from me.

She tried to look up at me and I knew she was about to slip into unconsciousness. I bend down by her and looked into her face. She was so beautiful and I killed her! I started to dry sob since I found out I could no longer cry real tears. As her beautiful jade green eyes closed I found myself saying sorry to her for ruining her life.

I started to sob harder now. What have I done! I killed an innocent girl! She even looked to my age. She probably had a loving family that was looking for her and cared for her, unlike what I once had.

I then noticed her dog. I had snuck passed me limping over to her form and was whining over her unmoving body. It was then that I heard it. She still had a heart beat! It was weak but it was starting to get stronger and it started to beat faster. It must have been the venom that I was told about.

I was then pulled into a vision. I was in a cave and the girl was lying on the cave floor and her dog was sitting next to her watching intently and its head was tilted slightly as if it was confused about something. Then the girl began to stir. The dog got up and stepped back a few feet and started to growl. She suddenly shot up into a sitting position but before I could see more of what happened the vision faded from my view.

She must be turning. If she was I had to get her out of here and I knew just the place. I knew the dog would follow me though since it was in the vision. So I got up from my sitting position on the ground and walked closer to the girl. The dog saw this, since I was moving sluggishly feeling weight down by my guilt over what I had just done to this poor girl, it growled threatening tone at me but I ignored its warning because it wouldn't be able to hurt me. I put up my hands in a surrendering way and push claming feelings toward it. It backed down and I kneeled down by the girl and scooped her up gently into my arms.

I walked at a slow passed so her dog could follow to where we were going. Maybe it would be able to help me later to clam her down enough to listen to me. I know the only reason that it didn't like me was because it knew that I wasn't human. I use to love dogs but I after I changed they shied away from me just like every other animal. As we made it to the cliff side it became to steep for it to follow with out ended up hurting its-self more so I tried to see if my ability would work on it. I pushed claming and trusting waves toward it and hope that it would trust that I wouldn't hurt the girl and that I would come back. It stopped at the side and sat down and gave me a look that I hoped said that it trusted me.

I quickly and gracefully jumped down the side of the cliff side. I landed on a ledge and I found what I was looking for, the cave in my vision. I walked into to the moth of the cave and found a dry spot to lay her down. I carefully as in not to harm her any further set her down on to the ground. I quickly took off my t-shirt I had on and folded into a pillow to put it under her head to hopefully make her as comfortable as any person can get while laying on a cave floor. She was quite beautiful for a human even if her face was contorted in to a mask of pain. I slowly moved the hair out of her face and pulled it behind her ear so her face was no longer half hidden by her brown and gold locks of hair. She started to make whimpering sounds of pain and I was surprised at how quite she was. I knew what pain she was going through because I had felt the same burning as her when I was changed and by now I would have been screaming.

I then heard the dog that was still waiting for my outside barking. I quickly when to the mouth of the cave and climbed back up to the cliff side where the dog still sat. It yelped in surprise when I appeared in front of it. I must have been moving to fast for it to notice. When it saw it was just me it limped its way over to me. I felt bad for injuring it now. It sat down in front of me and looked up at me. I bent down to get a better look at it and saw that it had a nametag attached to its collar. I slowly reached down in order to not scare it so I could read its name off it. The shiny bone shaped tag had its name and contact info on it in case it got lost. It said in big capitol letters Jersey. Ah, so it was actually a she. "So your name is Jersey", I spoke softly to her, " Sorry I hurt you and attacked your owner."

I put my hand out to her to sniff and she licked it. I gently put my hand on her head and petted her soft head. My ability must have worked on her and now she trusted me. That was so cool. Yeah I know I'm still a kid at heart.

I gently picked her up and made my way back to the cave again. Boy did that dog sink. She had that smell dogs always have after they got wet but five times worst with my sensitive nose. When I reached the cave again I set her on the ground and she limped her way over to her owner that was lying still on the ground but was making a that whimpering noise every few minutes.

I walked in close to the girl and saw that she was trembling most likely from all the pain. I wonder if I were to push claming and soothing feelings toward her if the would help. I started to do just that and I noticed that her trembling almost stopped and she stopped whimpering. Well it looks as if I won't be able to go anywhere for a few days.

I looked down into a puddle on the cave floor and was meet with my reflection. My eyes were no longer pure gold. Now they had flecks of red in them. I would have to hunt to get rid of the red.

It was starting to get darker out. It was maybe around eight o'clock. Wow time seem to have flown by but then again when you have an eternity you tend to lose track of time easily. In the distance I hear a police car with its siren going most likely part of a search party looking for this girl but we were a ways away from were the path was. Maybe a mile and a half away but they were probably just going to search the park area.

I then was pulled into another vision. I saw that the police were talking with a family. They were saying that she wouldn't have wander as far as to where we were currently hiding. They think that it must have been kidnapping because there really wasn't that big of game hiding in the forest around here due to all the people that go through this area. My vision faded with the sobs of the mother.

I felt bad for taking her away from her family because I knew she would never be able to see them again with out exposing to them what we are. But I also felt happy to know that I didn't have to worry about moving her to another location so that we wouldn't be spotted.

For the next three days I kept sending claming and soothing waves her way. It seem to help her and I wished someone had done this for me when I changed it may have been a less painful experience then. It was coming close to the time when she should be waking up now.

Jersey sat up from lying down next to the girl and started to tilt her head to the side. I heard the girl's heart start to speed up quickly now. I could feel waves of panic coming from the girl. Her heart gave a few more beats then it stopped all together. She started to stir and Jersey got up and started to back away and growl at the girl. Then the girl shot up into a sitting position.

She looked and felt confused and panicked. She noticed her dog first who was still growling a little but also whining as though it didn't know whether to be happy her master was alive or be afraid of the unknown danger that her instincts were telling her of. The girl was turned away from me, so I couldn't see her face but I felt that she had clamed down a little when she saw Jersey but she was still confused. The dog decided to ignore her instincts and approached the girl. I was surprised at her control of her strength and thirst as she gently petted the dog and she didn't attack it.

All of a sudden in my mind I saw a list of things. They looked like the names of powers. I saw the words shield, elements, light, visions, thoughts, and shape shifting. I gasped and she must have heard me. She turned startled and surprised to look at me. She got up in one quick motion and went in to a defensive stance. I put my hands up in a surrendering motion to show her that I would not harm her.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you," I said softly.

"Who are you? What happened? Where are we?" she asked quickly and quietly.

"My name is Danny Moon. As for what happened I accidentally attacked you when I was hunting and we are in a cave near Cave Point," I replied.

Then her eyes seemed to glaze over like she was seeing something else instead of what was in front of her. I watched her face and emotions shape from confusion to frightened. When she seemed to have snapped out of it she blinked a few times then started to panic at what ever had just happened.

I took a step towards her to see if I could comfort her. Her emotions were all over the place. She scrambled back away from me with her arms wrapped around her-self. I didn't need my power to see the panic and fear written on her face and in her ruby red, newborn eyes.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed while she tried to back away from me only to back into the cave wall. She sank to the ground trying to make her-self seem small. Then I heard her whisper, "What are you? What am I?"

There was only on thing for me to say.

"A vampire."

A/N: remember to vote in my poll please to let me know if i should continue this story. and sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, not the greatest in english class when it comes to grammar and spelling.


	3. Chapter two

A/N: sorry for taking long and writing up this chapter. I get idea for it now and then but I got a problem with converting the idea from being in my head to on paper and that of being to lazy to actually type it up. I will try to start working on this again but no promises due to it being hard to find time to even get on the computer during the week. ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ Chapter 2: The Truth and The Past

Angel's POV: Back to when she passed out in chapter one.

The pain in my neck started to spread through out my body and doubled the amount of the burning sensation. I didn't cry out because I knew if I did I wouldn't want to stop and I knew it was going to do no good. I knew I had to be dying.

I couldn't hear anything but I failed keep whimpers of pain in. I could barely feel anything but the burning sensation.

After what seemed like forever but must have only been a few minutes, I felt strong arms wrap around me as if someone was picking me up. I wonder if my dad or brother had found me. I tried to stop my whimpering so they wouldn't know how much pain I was in. It seemed like hours that I was being held but all too soon for me they were gone. I already missed the sense of security I felt when they were around me.

A little while later it seemed to me the burning had lessened and I felt more clam than before. The burning seemed to go on forever like I was doomed to feel this pain for an eternity. I had lost track of time, although I never had the ability to tell if it had been five minutes or fifteen to have gone passed without a watch to tell me.

Suddenly it felt like it was slowly retreating through out my body only to centralize around my heart. It was beating rapidly then it gave one last long beat before completely stopping. I must be dead now, yet I feel so alive than I had ever before.

I then heard growling of what sounded like a dog. Whatever it was it smelt awful like a wet dog that had just been swimming in a lake and trust me it stunk like when Jersey played in the water and just got out but stronger than ever. I decided to open my eyes and I sat up looking to where the noise was coming from. As soon as I did I saw Jersey.

She growled at me some more then started to whine as though she was debating whether to come to me or not. Then she started to walk over to me and I reached out to pet her gently on her head.

Out of nowhere I heard a gasp. I turned around and saw the boy I had thought I had imagined. With out even knowing what I was doing, I got up quickly and found myself in a defensive stance. He put his hands up in front of him in surrender as if he was trying to show me he meant me no harm.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you," he said calmly. I didn't know who he was and what happened before I past out from the pain. I voiced my thought out loud to him. He told me that his name was Danny and said that he was the one who attacked me.

Before I could react with what he said, I saw images in my head. I concentrated on the scenes before me. What I saw confused me. It was like I was seeing the past. I saw him being attacked by a man and woman, and they were biting him in the neck. The scene changed to him chasing down a deer and drinking the blood of it. Then I saw him attacking me. It was all as if I was standing right next to him as all these things occurred.

The scenes faded from my view and I was back starring at him. I saw a look of worry on his face as he took a step toward me. I started to back away from him. What if he tried to attack me again? What was he? What was I now that he attacked me? What had just happened moments ago?

I found myself sinking to the cave's floor against the back wall of it. I yelled at him to stay away from me as I wrapped my arms around myself trying to stop myself from exploding with panic. After a few minutes of silences I whispered out," What are you? What am I?" Some how he still heard me even though I hardly heard myself sat those words.

"A vampire," he simply replied.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. _What world is he from,_ I thought.

"I said, I am a vampire and now so are you," he replied calmly, "It's okay. I won't hurt you and I', sorry for what I did to you. I will explain every thing to you."

I suddenly felt claming waves wash over me. I don't know what is happening but I was slowly beginning to relax.

"Okay then, what happened," I asked.

Danny's POV

After I sent calming waves towards her and she relaxed she told me to explain.

"Well, I might as well start at the beginning. Do you want me to tell you my story," I asked, she nodded and I continued," I was born December 17, 1993 in Rhinelander, Wisconsin. My dad was a carpenter and my mom is a nurse at the hospital. We lived an average life until my dad got fired for going to work drunk when I was 12. He is an alcoholic and is almost always drunk. My mom had to pick up more hours at the hospital and had to get another part time job at a bar. Me and my dad never got along since I was old enough to stand up for myself when he would give me trouble and I hardly ever saw my mom.

"One day I got into a fight with my dad about school. I usually get good grades but I failed a test that I had in AP Chemistry because the teacher put things we never talked about on the test. We got into a yelling match and woke up my mom, who was sleeping before her shift at the hospital. My mom got all pissed off and started to yell at me too. So I left the house to go for a walk to calm down before I did something stupid. I went to walk in the woods that surrounded the house.

"I got about a mile in when a man and woman appeared in front of me. They looked like they had been living in the woods with their dirty clothes and twigs and leaves in their hair. They wore no shoes and had the brightest, crimson red eyes I have ever seen. They took one look at me before they both attacked me at once. They bit me in the neck and started to drain me of my blood but before they full drained me something happened and they stopped. Must have been spooked off by some thing.

"They left me to wither in agony on the forest floor. It seemed like I was on fire for years but I later found out it was only three days. On the last day the burning pain started to subsided and then gather in to my chest where my heart was beating rapidly until it completely stopped. When I opened up my eyes, it was like the first time I opened my eyes up into a completely new world, though that is kind of true depending on how up think of it. Everything was clear and all the colors around me were so vivid. I could smell everything too, like a campfire a few miles away and other scents I never knew existed.

"I got up from the ground and started to walk back towards my house but as I was walking I smelt a delicious yet woodsy sent in the air. I looked ahead of me to see a small heard of deer walking through the forest. I then felt the burning sensation in my throat as if I had been walking through a desert for days with out drinking any water.

"I was then pulled into my first vision. It was me crouching down and leaping at the deer and biting into its neck. It switched to show me the man and women from before, biting into the necks of a couple that had been camping in the woods. They drained them of their blood. Slowly the images faded away from my view, and I then knew what I was and the choice I had to make. To become the self I saw draining the deer or the vampire that would kill humans. Before I knew it I had taken out the herd of deer.

"I then made my way towards my house. I could hear and smell my parents inside. Their blood made my throat itch a little bit, so I knew I would have to leave for good or I would be a danger to them and everyone else around me. I listened to them argue about me. They were blaming each other for the fact that I was missing. I waited until my mom left to go to work and my dad leave to go out to buy more alcohol.

" I then made my way inside. I packed a bag with the essential and left behind my phone so they would keep trying to call me if they found it. I left my mom a letter saying that I left because I couldn't take my dad anymore and that I would be fine and to not look for me. I put it in a place only she would look. Then I left and headed as far as I could as fast as I could, which turns out to be really fast, we have super speed.

"Since then I have been roaming around the state. Only going into town when absolutely necessary and during the night. You are kind of the first person I have had contact with since I was changed," I said while rubbing the back of my neck.

"How old are you?" she questioned me.

"I'm 17 but I've only been a vampire for three months," I replied.

I could tell she had calmed down now and was now just curious. She still had some fear in her but it was diminishing slowly but surely.

"Wow. What other things can you do?" she asked quietly.

" Well, as far as I know, there is super speed, strength, super senses, we sparkle in the sun, and I know I can see the future and feel and control emotions," I replied, purposely leaving out what happened earlier with that list I say in my head and I thought later I would ask her what happened earlier when the right time came.

"Wait did you say sparkles in the sun? What happened to burning in the sun and all that other stuff?"

"Myths, I guess. I don't think stakes will hurt us considering the fact that I once fell from a tree and didn't get a scratch on me. Oh and just so you know, because I bet you haven't checked yet, we don't have fangs, just razor sharp teeth," I replied. Just then I notice her checking that when she reached up to touch her mouth. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle at that.

After that we sat in silence for a little bit as she processed everything. She was absent-mindedly petting Jersey's head. I was still amazed at the control over her strength she had. The first time I tried to pick something up I accidentally broke it.

I was then pulled into a vision. It was me and Angel out in the woods hunting. We had caught some deer in a field I crossed through three days ago. It was near dark. Then it faded out of my sight. I looked out of the cave entrance and noticed it was just getting dark.

"What's wrong?" Angel questioned, she must have noticed me freeze when my vision started.

"Nothing, why don't we go hunting. You must be thirsty, and we can always talk more later," I replied, just as she started to rub her throat.

" Now that you mention it, my throat hurts," she said.

"Okay, I know just the place to find some deer," I replied with a knowing smile. I stood up and offered her my hand to get up. She smiled and took it and I pulled her up to stand by me.


End file.
